unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A jester's playful prank
|details = Recently around Lubeck, there is a teribly rude man who enjoys taunting people. Since this has gone beyond the level of your normal prank, there'll be no choice but to send him to the guillotine. For now, we've got a request to capture him. Take care of this. |step1 = /Till Eulenspiegel/Lubeck/Resident near Bank/ Ahh, you're talking about Til, huh? From way back, that child has been nothing but a prankster and a little eccentric. Right after being born, he was baptized then immediately after fell into mud, was cleansed..., and so in one day got baptized three times, so from the time he was born he has had a strange destiny. |step2 = /Till's first practical joke/Lubeck/Young Man/ A little while back, an acquaintance of mine ran into some trouble. There was a guy driving a horse carriage who met Til and asked, "How far is it to the neighbouring village?" "If you go slowly it will take half a day, if you hurry it will take over a day," making fun of Til, causing him to get angry. |step3 = /That foolish story is truly.../Lubeck/Young Man/ He whipped the horse's rear repeatedly causing it to tear away. The carriage wheels then broke and so it actually took more than a day to get there. I think there's a problem with Til's attitude, but I think the guy who took him seriously also was. How long has the guy been driving horse carriages... |step4 = /Till's second practical joke/Lubeck/Barkeep/ Once Til was talking to a female general. She called Til a "violent gangster", at this their first meeting. "If you don't know me, then how can you declare that I'm a gangster?" Til asked and she replied, "Because everyone says you are" |step5 = /The rumours are truly.../Lubeck/Barkeep/ So Til made a mess out of the inn. "Now you can go and tell everyone I'm a gangster since you came to know that here." We've still got some old ways around here so bums and travellers who come here will be judged on the basis of gossip. |step6 = /An evil rumour can be fatal for a vagabond/Lubeck/Barkeep/ For bums like Til, gossip is fatal. If there are 10 statements like, "There's a rumour that Til is a gangster", even if he doesn't do anything bad, he will be convicted as a gangster. Even if the female general had not met Til with bad intentions and spread that gossip. |step7 = /Till is elusive/Lubeck/Barkeep/ Well, even I think that his methods go too far. When trying to clear away rumours, then they'll become truth. Normally it's the opposite. Anyway, he is an extreme nuisance. At the market, he'll ride a horse and create a huge ruckus. But how would you catch someone as elusive as Til? |step8 = /Where is Till?/Lubeck/Girl near Shipyard/ Til? I think he's on the outskirts of town doing some hunting. But he's surely got a costume on, because bad old men will bully him. He's so good to me. So I won't tell you what his costume is. How about asking each and ever person one by one? |step9 = /Caught him!/Southeast Lubeck/defeat Grave Robber Lv9/ Ahh, damn, I've been caught. Yes, yes, it was wrong of me. Not that I actually think so. I said I'll ruminate on it. Not that I actually would. Argh! Do you want to strangle me? No way! |step10 = 5/Reform!/// I caught the unscrupulous prankster named Til around Lubeck. Out of his mouth comes evil and his personality is rotten. He must be whipped into shape. I'll take him back to my Quarters and train him from the beginning. I'll report this to the Guild. |stepfinal = Reform!/Amsterdam/Maritime GM/ You want this in your Quarters? Wel, if that's what you want... Maybe you can teach it how to behave. Good luck! |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 40 |reportfame = 24 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Rare quest |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Amsterdam |seaarea = North Sea }}